Plot Bunny Haven
by Fugitive of Gray
Summary: When plot bunnies roam free who knows what to expect! Rated T for freedom. Unlimited Pairings.
1. Spaced Out

Spaced out

* * *

Sam was lost off in space amid the monotonous ramblings of Mr. Lancer.

_What even is his first name? Does he even have one?_ She scratched her forehead, _I'm sure teachers had SOME life before of school. _The gleam of his oddly shiny head glinted into her eyes off of the board (that the teacher insisted on writing on despite the fact that nobody was really paying attention)

It was hard to resist putting her hand up to block the fluorescent blare that reminded her of the afternoon sun, hell, she was even beginning to feel warm. Sam paused in mid thought, no, it was simply way too hot for just a warm day, the lights pummeling the floor made her feel like she was in a desert, the linoleum desert. Sam slouched, inwardly wondering what he was saying. She smiled, noting that she couldn't hear him or would have any incentive to hear him in the future, a little voice in the back of her head told her that she was bored beyond hearing, she guessed it was ok for now to just watch his lips move, he mouthed words that she guessed would be way different then what she guessed they were, A lip reader Sam was not. For a split second she thought she saw him mouth the word "ghost". Nah, That couldn't be right.

Sam lazily averted her eyes from the strangely Egyptian-like glow of her teacher's head; without even trying she found her eyes being magnetized to an onyx head,

_Ah Danny, _she mentally cooed, she noted that he was paying just as much attention as she was. A laugh escaped, Danny quickly shot up from his nap. Sam smiled; _he must have sensed a ghost or something. _She absently yawned without alarm. She really didn't mind how many ghosts Danny sensed, it was him who took care of them. She looked back through Mr. Lancer; or at least in the general direction of him. He was _still_ talking, doesn't this guy ever shut up! Sam would have screamed, instead she lounged some more in her seat, which she was dangerously close to falling off of, and watched his gestures this time.

Odd, Sam noted that he looked panicked this glance for some unknown reason, he was smacking the air frantically in odder ways around him, waving his arms about manically like he was trying to fly.

Sam would have followed up on this phenomenon but the crazy teacher can take care of himself for all she cared. The window caught her eye, the world slowed down some more; a bird flew down to a nest in a tree. She silently cheered that she was on the second floor, if not then she would have missed this spectacle of purple birds nesting, they had black tipped feathers and dark brown eyes, which was very nice color choice for birds. The mother bird had five adorable chicks in her well-built nest, each of them a spitting image of their mother, or was the parent their father? Sam never knew what to expect with purple birds, it was so strange that she had never noticed the nest there before, it was right on top of the tree that she would eat lunch under, the tree it's self was very nice, all of the leaves were green and perfectly in matching colors with the grass below, although the grass was a might bit shade darker, not that grass color mattered. Sam rested her hand dazedly on her chin, she wouldn't have noticed her hand at all if it weren't for her itchy lace scratching her chi—

"SAM!" Tuckers voice suddenly screamed in her ear, accompanied by a pair of hands shaking her shoulders urgently. She noticed his figure in front of her for the first time. "SAM CAN YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled again.

"I—OUCH—AM—OUCH—THE BOX GHOST!" the box ghost wailed in the background of sharp metallic clangs against what was suspected to be his head.

"SAM HELP!" Danny yelled,

Sam snapped to attention at Danny's cry and looked behind her. The box ghost was cowering under Danny both of whom were behind her seat; the ghost was being thwacked with the Fenton thermos wielded like a baseball bat. Sam doubted that the thermos was ever supposed to be used like that, and other then the three figures, the room was completely deserted.

_What the…_

"THE THERMOS ISN'T WORKING!" Danny yelled again, he was in human form whacking the box ghost over the head with a dented thermos. Sam found her voice, "What?" she asked, too perplexed by the absurdity of the situation to elaborate. She paused and noted that it was strange that he couldn't find something better to do with the box ghost, the insistent twanging of the metal thermos was making her head hurt, she rubbed her forehead.

Danny and Tucker breathed a collective sigh of relief at her slightly glassed over but alert expression, "She's finally awake" Tucker said, he relaxed visibly and Sam smiled as he stopped shaking her; he happily collapsed down at a desk near by.

"Well it's a start," Danny said playfully, "and way better then her sitting there and not moving." His eyes turned tender towards Sam. Even when he continued to pelt the box ghost, said ghost was attempting to cover his head and giving off pitiful little yelps after being hit each time. "I would have thought that after the box ghost attacked Sam would have come to." The black haired boy meaningfully stopped hitting the box ghost; he locked eyes with Sam in a concerned gaze. Said ghost gave off a little hurrah and jumped to his feet.

"BEWARE! You have activated my dormant anger by hitting me with that inferior cylindrical container!" he paused for effect and willed himself to glow, "BUT NO MORE! I, THE BOX GHOST SHALL—"

Tucker motioned for the thermos "Here, let me take over dude"

Danny tossed him the thermos without skipping a beat or loosing eye contact with Sam; he materialized closer to Sam and grasped her hands. She deeply blushed, feeling unable to drop contact, feeling lost again in his ice blue gaze instead of with the outside world. To her, the world became more vibrant around him and less so for the rest of everything. He was her everything, she sighed in her entrancement with his eyes.

Vaguely she heard Tucker's battle cry as he lunged at the box ghost, the loud beating of the thermos faded while she gazed in Danny's eyes.

"When you didn't wake up," Danny said in a raspy low voice, "I thought I lost you, and I was worried" He looked down, "I had thought a ghost had gotten to you and well, I—I—don't want anything to happen to you."

Dumbstruck by the outburst all Sam could do was to be locked in his saffire gaze. He looked longingly back at her, "Sam?" he asked

_Oh right he wants an answer, _Sam found her voice, "Oh Danny" she whispered in a cracked voice "I care about you too, but I was only daydreaming." Adamantly she reached up and stroked his face. She smiled as he tilted his head towards her hand and leaned towards her face, parting his lips ever so slightly so as Sam could feel his cool breath on her face. She moved in first, gaining ground on his lips.

"OUCH" the box ghost screamed, ruining the moment.

"Wow hitting him over the head is fun AND it makes him shut up!" Tucker cheered over the box ghost's yelps, "The thermos truly is a multipurpose tool!" he said, grinning at his brilliance.

Danny coughed and shot him a glare, Sam smiled at the childlike fun Tucker was having. She was slightly annoyed at him, but it was cute. Suddenly she remembered something she was meaning to ask

"Danny?" Sam asked sweetly

"Yes?" Danny said semi-flirtatiously, moving a bit closer.

"Do you know what Mr. Lancer's first name is?"

"…"

* * *

_A/N: WARNING: Do not attempt to derive any sort of poetic meaning or fluidity between the chapters of this story. You may go insane. _

_Also (as of 6/5/2011) Sorry to the subscribers who received a ridiculous amount of email on this day. This is just me reformatting, don't they all look better?_

_~FoG_


	2. TYKTW Day

Hog tie your kid and drag him kicking and screaming to work day

* * *

Danny was barely holding on to his last scraps of consciousness, the desk was his pillow; although it was not soft in the slightest it worked just fine. Lurching over his desk, he mentally drooled at the prospect of sleep, Mr. Lancer blathered on about something or another while he entertained the idea of catching up in sleep. One win happened, his head fell to the desk, one eye closed, one eye opened to observe the area, it caught sight of a pamphlet carelessly thrown on to his desk, other students around were very controversial as they looked at the pamphlet.

Partially interested he wondered what could inspire such a large range of reactions. Too late, his eyes closed and he immediately began the quick decent into sleep.

But not before five words uttered from Mr. Lancer stung his ear.

"—Take your kids to work day—"

Danny jolted upright, _WHAT!_ He screamed silently, gaining a few curious looks from classmates that were immediately ignored

He slouched back in his chair as the full momentum of what witchcraft was happening crashed down on him. Defiance burned at him like an insistent cat; he sat up and grabbed at the cursed flier and morbidly read his fate. He was hoping for loophole, and expected to find something… really.

But at the same time not really expecting anything.

While frantically searching, the realization of his futility seared him. _He was doomed to spend a day ghost hunting with his parents… _

As if he didn't have enough of that to do on his own. It was bad enough that he had to spend time with his parents and their ghost detection devices, he had to take the risk of being caught being the ghost.

_This is really going to suck. _

From the corner of his eye he could see Tucker taking a few snap shots of him through is PDA, he snickered while Sam, Danny's savior, hit Tucker on Danny's behalf.

Danny blacked out. Due to a combination of way too much stress, and uncounted sleepless nights due to nocturnal ghosts trying to assimilate him, and succeeding. At the last second he decided it was better off to be nocturnal nowadays anyway.

Waking up the next day was not a fun experience, the dread had Danny anchored to the spot. He looked around the room morbidly for an escape route of some sort. Nothing immediate came to him at the moment, although he was more then happy to just sit there and stare off into nothingness. Perhaps his parents would forget about him this morning and he could repay his sleeping malfunction for once, but this was unlikely, deciding he was better off trying to run this train as far as it would go before somebody came for him, he closed his eyes for some more sleep.

"Danny!" his mother's voice was chipper as she called through the sizzling of bacon that he could kind of hear. "It's '_take your kid to work day' _come down for breakfast honey!"

Danny shot up from yet another attempt at rest from those damned five words. He flipped over and banged his head against his pillow,

_HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS!_

From his position face down on his pillow, Danny heard his father jumping up and down like an excited over grown puppy "Really Maddie? You mean we get to dissect ghosts and show Danny how they work!"

_This just keeps getting better, _Danny morbidly thought, the idea of watching ectoplasm being shed was enough to make him sick, especially since it could easily be his ectoplasm.

Danny was in the midst of contemplating his mother's telepathic abilities while she poked her head into the door smiling.

"Honey we've got a fun filled day full of ghost hunting in store for you!" she said and moved in grabbing at his blankets. "Now get up out of bed before we loose precious daylight."

"But I didn't tell you about this!" Danny protested, "How do you know—"

"Danny you left the flier on your bed"

"But I—What?" Insert palm in forehead, possibly foot in mouth, it would make him feel so much better to burn that stupid flier for causing this.

Maddie smiled at her sensed victory, Danny got up and went down with her. She walked behind him like some sort of security guard and closed the door behind her. If that wasn't a sign to Danny, he was well… more clueless.

"It's not like we are never going to hunt a ghost," Maddie said while pointing at a board full of the finer points of ghost hunting "We just have to make sure you know how to use the equipment properly. You know, a refresher course" She smiled at her husband and son sitting in fold up chairs in the ghost lab.

_This was about as bad as school_, Danny thought miserably, and it's not as though he didn't know this stuff already. Every single invention his parents made he snuck down and tested it to make sure that it was safe enough to keep in the house. Just a precaution he had begun to take after some of the more precarious inventions that had nearly killed him. Sure enough the plans for some of the rouges he sabotaged came up on the board of doom his mother was educating off of.

His mother finally backed off on the ghost theory. Five seconds later Jack scampered off to his weapon pile. "Ooooh! Try this one son!" In his hand Jack held a small remote type device, Danny examined it from his father's hand then took it into his own. It looked safe enough as is.

"Now wait till you see what it controls!" Jack said excitedly.

_What it controls? —Oh snap, _

The remote was plucked out of Danny's hands before he could snatch it back, Jack pressed the button, and Danny ducked for cover.

A mechanical voice vibrated through the house, "Ghost defense system: Online. Ghost detected." A female sounding robotic voice said.

Danny paled; he found a red dot on his forehead. It started shooting at him, he dodged them skillfully as they came. Both of Danny's parents began to scream different things. He found himself being opened fire on in screaming and two scrambling parents

Jack was dumbstruck "Why would it be opening fire on you! You're not a ghost!"

Maddie was somewhat more sensible "Just turn the thing off Jack!" she screamed, "Before our son gets hurt"

"Yeah," Danny mused dodging a strafing ray by his head "Before I get hurt from all of this gun fire. Look guys it must be broken! Just turn it off" Danny screamed, while getting hit in the leg by a stray ray blast.

Jack hit the button with purpose, the firing stopped and Danny collapsed to the ground.

His mother leaned over him "Honey are you alright?" she asked with concern

"Yeah, I'm fin—"

"Good cause we've got some more equipment to show you" Jack boomed before Danny could even finish

Danny paled considerably

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked after Danny's parents had released him.

"Great" he said with his ice pack "Just great"

"Glad you're feeling good buddy" Tucker said, taking more pictures with his PDA. "More days like this and I'll make you a photo album."


	3. Betting Night

Betting night

* * *

Sam, Tucker and Danny sat circled around a round table like vultures preying upon a card deck in the lab on a rainy Saturday. Black Jack to be exact, betting black jack. This time the winner would receive immunity from whatever punishment the trio could think of to put each other through, and whichever losers would have to go through theirs for the equivalent of minutes to how ever many points they lost by to resident winner.

Which at the moment appeared to be a smug looking Tucker, upon being flung cards at by Sam he put down his hand firmly in front of him face down. He looked around to the rest of the table; said dealer was on his right side. However bleak the weather was that day it didn't lighten Sam's mood. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy seeing her squirm though.

"Stay" he purred.

Danny on the other end of the luck pool (for everything it seemed) was losing bitterly on his left side, he silently recited a few incantations to some nasty curses he _happened _to stumble upon directed at Tucker. Sam, who was currently dealing appeared to be reciting another sort of incantation as she dealt herself a hand, and then dealt Danny one,

"Stay" he mumbled bleakly. Tucker grinned some more in spite of the glowering teenagers.

"Aww aren't we all cranky" Tucker got glares in reply "And I say once more… Black Jack"

Sam and Danny looked at each other in possible contemplation for taking Tucker down as a team. They threw down their hands in unison,

"Dammit," Danny snarled "20"

"Remind me to kill you after this game Tucker, 18" Sam growled.

"What! I'm last again!" Danny whimpered

"Ach. Tough luck that would make _31 minutes!_ In the thermos!" Sam said gleefully

Said Tucker grinned smugly, "As for Sam…these" He paused for effect, as they both knew perfectly well that he wasn't going to have to go through the horrific one that they had planned for Tucker. He pulled out rose-colored glasses and put them on Sam, then started a stopwatch standing on a near by table in the lab. "For lets see… _18 minutes_" Sam shuddered violently, her glasses rendered everything around her pink.

Looking like she was resisting covering her eyes and curling up into the fetal position she couldn't suppress a smile when Tucker turned to Danny

"Lets save the best for last" Tucker looked back at the score sheet. "That was _31 minutes _you said?_" _he grabbed the thermos that was also sitting on the table. He sat there thoughtfully examining the thermos.

Then whipped the cap off in record time pressing the fatal button.

"Hold it! I'm not _reaaadddyyyy_-!" Danny screamed

Tucker and Sam laughed at Danny covering his hands over his head. The thermos only lightened up.

"No I'd say you aren't" Sam commented casually

Danny paused; his eyes darted around the room. "Oh yeah!" he put his hand behind his neck. He breathed heavily "You guys really got me going there"

"Now it's time for the real fun. Change." Sam commanded, "I'm getting sick of all this pink, the clock is ticking"

Danny obliged "There? Happy?" he cringed "Fire at will"

This time Sam snatched the thermos and sucked him in. He faintly screamed on the way in.

"Hey what's with all this scream—DANNY!" she yelled as her little brother was being capped.

"Oh hey Jazz," Sam said putting the thermos back onto it's designated table and starting Danny's stop watch

"You're just in time for the main attraction" Tucker finished to an exasperated Jazz

"But—you just—and why is Sam wearing those?"

"We were playing Black Jack" Sam said like it explained everything, she oddly adjusted her glasses.

Tucker smiled and tossed around the thermos casually "We were just about to start another round"

Jazz brightened up "I'm in!"

"HEY I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

Tucker knocked on the thermos set it down and began to shuffle the cards.

Jazz looked oddly at the duo and the thermos after they had explained the rules "If there were rose-colored glasses for Sam and thermos time for Danny what was Tucker's?"

Said boy shuddered "My PDA would go into that glass case over there and I would be tied to the chair until further notice"

"And we would have kept you like that too" Sam pouted.

* * *

_A/N: __Anywho FoG here. Didn't feel like putting an authors note last time, you can say I'm a hit and miss kind of girl. I'm just calling out to the ever vigilant people to call out what you don't like (technique wise, i'm hoping to avoid awkwardness) and i promise to fix it in the next fic that i type out XD_

_~FoG_


	4. UnSweet Dreams

UnSweet Dreams

* * *

"Oh how far the mighty have fallen" Tucker mournfully said while openmouthed watching _Sam _strut through the halls with _Dash_ of all people wearing a pink mini skirt with a pink tank top and a pink hair band and… well pink everything.

Danny stood solemnly beside Tucker "It's almost like she is a different person now."

"An imposter most likely"

"If it were Sam this would have to be a dream… Sam would never"

"That would mean we were both having the same nightmare"

"Aw she doesn't look that bad in pink"

"Danny, you wouldn't think Sam looked bad if she were in a hobo suit" Said boy looked back at Sam

"That might be true." He twitched at the idea of Sam liking Dash, he had never gave the idea of Dash as competition a fair trial, "Hey, why don't you think Dash hasn't come over here yet"

"To beat you up?" Tucker looks over "Maybe Sam has him under a spell or something" Danny resists screaming, he felt extremely betrayed for some odd reason. He manages to keep his tone even,

"As if Sam would ever go for Dash… and why don't you think Dash wouldn't jump at the chance to beat you up too?"

Tucker grins, "Me and my glasses are under protection, and you would protect me too"

The black haired boy play punches him, "You know your glasses don't protect you." He said playfully, "But I might"

"You have such a hero com—" Tucker stopped dead in his tracks.

Paulina walks up to them in full gothic attire. Both boys' jaws nearly drop; Danny looks around warily for the hidden cameras. Tucker couldn't take his eyes off Paulina's skirt.

"Paulina?" Tucker stutters after a full five seconds of awkward silence,

"Yes it is me, who did you think I was, Sam?" she said in the same familiar Latino accent, her weight shifted to one leg and her lace gloved hand landed on her hip.

Danny found his voice after the longest period of staring, "Well yeah, actually Sam is usually the Goth one coming up to us" Paulina gives them both a accusing glare "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I want to be ok?" Paulina snapped "And I know Phantom likes Goths!"

Tucker motions for Danny; they go into a football type huddle away from Paulina. "I'm starting to buy your dream theory," he stated bluntly in a hushed tone

Danny smiled deviously, "If it is a dream then we can do what ever we want to," he said slyly

"What, you totally missed the pinching part!" Tucker exclaims

"Ach, that stuff never works, have you ever tried it?"

"It doesn't work because the people are awake at the time" Tucker turns serious and skeptical

Before either of them could argue anymore in their half huddle, they both see Starr approaching Sam and Dash. The boys glance over to check it out. Starr begins to talk to Sam in the same way she would with Paulina. Both boys gape when Sam does the same. They regroup back into the huddle.

Tucker shakes his head lightly "Ok! I'm sold. This Is A Dream!"

"I'm curious about the pinching thing." Danny muses, and then pinches his forearm.

"I wonder if it would work on me," Tucker says lightly and follows suit

"Nothing" Danny reports

Before Tucker could announce whether he was conscious or not Paulina steps in between the two boys

"Hey are you like going to ignore me for the rest of the hallway break or what?" She prissily blurts out, apparently tired of waiting. Danny grins evilly at the opportunity for some fun.

"Now that I think about it there are a few things I'd like to say to you now that we are in a nice controlled NOT REAL dream environment" Paulina raises an eye brow

"Oh! I've got some errands I need to run too!" Tucker says enthusiastically then rushes off in the opposite direction of the temporary Goth and his half ghost friend. After being momentarily distracted Danny turns back to a confused looking Paulina

"I can tell you that with out a doubt that Phantom is _NOT_ into you. Even with your new costume that looks strangely like what his true love _Sam _would wear"

Paulina stutters and looks generally like she has a loss of words, "What did you say about this not being real?" she growls, "And what would you know about whom Phantom likes. He likes _me_. Not a stupid Goth. You don't know anything"

Danny smirks and cocks an eyebrow. Then changes forms. "Oh really?" He challenges casually while leaning closer to Paulina in ghost form "I know _nothing_ of who I like" The girl looses about 10 packages worth of complexion from her face.

"Hey, this is a dream." She says quietly, suddenly she looked eerily calm. She pinches her forearm.

Danny loses his smile, "What do you mean… is this real?" The whole situation hits him like a few tons of bricks. He sees all of the other people who were innocently going through the hallways staring at him. Some were pointing and whispering. Over where Sam was things were unwinding. Starr had just slapped Tucker already as expected. Sam suddenly broke out into an argument with Dash. Paulina assumed a position leaning against the wall for support.

"Oh _snap_" Danny joins Paulina leaning against the wall to prevent falling over. Sam then spots Danny she looks alarmed as she comes over.

"Danny, what are you doing…" she asks in a low alarmed tone,

"I'd like to know the same thing" he says blatantly

"I lost a bet. So did she" Sam motions to the stunned girl. "I will enjoy burning her clothes after I finish suffering in them" Paulina seems to notice Sam standing there and looks like she wanted to retort, but then pinched her arm again instead. Danny puts his forehead in his palm.

"I repeat. Oh _SNAP!_"

* * *

_A/N: this may be my favorite of the current one's that i have written. Review and point out obvious errors!_


	5. Catch Phrase

Catch Phrase

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the Fenton household; the sun was high in the sky as Sam, Tucker and Danny lounged on the couch talking about anything either could think about. Then Jack barged in.

"Hey son, you know what you need!" he asks like a salesman

Danny brightens "A new computer?" He says hopefully

"No. A catch phrase" He booms excitedly "Something to inspire kids when they see you flying overhead" The three teens were lost in the clique of that. "How about: Saving the world _before_ curfew!"

"No! That's already trademarked! And I am not going to be a Powerpuff boy!" Danny stutters quickly, trying to avoid future embarrassment ever since the world had learned his secret after the disasteroid.

"You would technically be a Roundyruff boy." Tucker says absently. Danny and Sam look upon him in horror

"Don't tell me you actually watch that show!" Sam cried, appalled by the notion of watching the Powerpuff Girls. Tucker stutters for ground.

"No!" he denies all too quickly. Jack sees this as his moment

"That's it!" He cries "I'm taking you to the top secret tapes!" he smirks "from when Danny used to watch the show"

Said boy blushed violently. Jack then picks Tucker up and hauls him off.

Sam looks morbidly at where Tucker used to be "Something tells me this is going to be worse then testing ghost equipment"

"Aw Sam don't hate the Powerpuff girls, there're cute!"

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty then, this has sat in my document manager thus far and I think it's cute enough to come out ^_^ _

_~FoG_


	6. Wonderful Almosts

Wonderful Almosts

* * *

It was a few times that Sam noted seeing Paulina watching her with an accusing stare more than the usual malevolence that was projected her way, and this was on top of the clones that shot daggers with her eyes. If she didn't know any better she would think that it was a regular war zone whenever her and the pod crossed ways.

Thankfully she had Danny, but something told her he was the root of the problem. Not she would get rid of him for that petty reason, heck, it was fun to rub Danny in Paulina's face. Especially ghost Danny, because while there wasn't any difference to Sam. To Paulina it was like Sam had a god consort.

And it was fun to rub it in her face, Again and again and again

* * *

"You sure this thing doesn't go any faster" Sam yelled, Danny gave her a look,

"I'm flying as fast as I can Sam. I think you just drive too fast"

"Well yeah," she admitted sheepishly, "although my driving is no match for your father's driving"

He shuttered in remembrance "And that is again why accepting rides from him should be covered under life insurance."

They both stayed quiet for a moment, her basking in the wind against her face that was in fact better than her convertible, and him thinking of how pretty she looked when she was relaxed.

Moment over, time to mix stuff up a little bit, Danny loosened his grip on her, she gasped in surprise "Wanna really go faster?" he asked coyly

She nodded breathlessly

He dove downwards and approached terminal velocity, when they did he just dove faster. He saw her grinning in exhilaration. Then he let go of her.

She stopped smiling. "Danny!" she screamed

He laughed and scooped her up again. "That was _fun" _

"This is going in the case why accepting rides from _you_ should be covered in life insurance"

"Aw Sam, you know I wasn't going to let you go splat."

She panted "Just. In. Case"

Laughing again he landed them on school grounds, she nearly cried to be on solid ground again. Danny was the kind of guy who got her heart pumping, in and out of near death experiences. She had her back turned to him and was busy trying to breathe when she thought she saw some blur going just in and out of her vision in the bushes. She figured it was some sort of animal, it distracted her enough from her airsickness, she paid it no heed and turned back to the ghost boy,

He was standing tall with a coy expression on his face; she realized that in the right light, all of this black and white didn't wash him out.

"Hey Danny, it just occurred to me that you are actually more tan in ghost form than you are in human form"

He blanched "No way… I think the term was, pale as a ghost?" he joked playfully

She raises a challenging eye brow "True, but who said that applied to half ghosts" she says smoothly, her words hung in the air, she swore she heard those bushes rattle some more, animals…

"This is something I have to check out"

The rings appeared around his chest, she raised her hand up to stop him "Why don't you just change partially on your arm so we can compare it" she said in a dry tone

"Oh yeah." He said sheepishly, he pulled off his glove and held it his other hand.

The rings appeared once more on his arm until there was both the glowing ghost skin visible and the human skin; Sure enough…

"That is not right…" Danny said laughing a little. The skin on the isolated human area was really lighter than the glowing ghost skin, despite the glow

"Stranger things have happened" Sam says impassively

"LIKE YOU TWO" a female voice yells

Both of them jump, Danny's eyes widen as Paulina steps from the bushes. The rings disappear from his arm immediately.

"Damn you sound a lot like a small rodent" Sam calls challengingly "Maybe because you are a rodent in disguise"

"I know 'he' is something in disguise" she motions towards Danny, "Maybe there is more to the ghost boy that meets the eye?" she purrs, suddenly she is practically on Danny, she slithers onto him and attempts to caress his face.

"Um. No?" he says in a feeble defense as his hormones creep up on him, because Paulina was looking really good about now. His face is a silent SOS to Sam, she motions he arms thrusting towards her, telegraphing that he should get her off himself, he struggles some more in desperation, she groans then mouths "Go intangible"

He feebly walks through her to Sam on the other side,

She whispers "Good boy," in his ear playfully, and pats his head.

Paulina twists around and gives a menacing glare at Sam. Partially telegraphing the message to go get her head stuck in some sort of wood chipper "Sour are we?" Sam calls to her

"No, but I am patient," she says smoothly "You will learn this lesson the hard way ghost boy…" and then she walks away towards the main entrance to the school. Clutching her prize in her hand

The two slump in relief, "Whew, well that was exciting" Danny said sarcastically

"If you keep this up your ghost form will catch up with your human form soon" she motioned towards his dilated pupils and colorless face, he laughed in spite of it,

"And you looked like you could have ripped Paulina to shreds right there and then" They both laugh in relief, Sam then looks down to Danny's right hand

"Hey where'd your glove go?" he looks down at his hand

"Crud she stole it!"

* * *

_A/N: __^_^ i'm thinking of doing an in story sequel for this one, stay tuned_

_~FoG_


	7. Insanity

Insanity

* * *

Sam appears out of nowhere

"You didn't just come back …"

"I did"

"I HATE YOU!" (screamed)

"But I love you"

"That changes nothing."

Pause "That changes everything" (hurt)

"How could three words change all things now!"

"How could 'I' 'Love' and 'You' not spark an emotional response"

"Why does that matter so much to you?"

"Because I LOVE YOU!"

"Again with the love."

(Staring him down) "Are you even human?"

"Not anymore"

"…"

"…"

(shocked) "Danny?"

(unmoved) "What"

"You've been gone a long time"

"…"

"It's like I don't know you anymore"

"I'm not the same person I was a long time ago"

"Yeah and you didn't always have stupid flaming hair either."

"Hey… don't diss my hair, I had to torture Ember a long time to learn how to do this."

"You tortured Ember!" (shocked)

"um. Yeah… that's what I do for a living…"

"So you didn't become an astronaut?"

"No. But I have kicked people into becoming astronauts"

"Really! You've motivated people that much!"

"If you mean by motivated that they have been maimed into orbit then yes."

(Appalled) "What about your other dreams!"

"The world went with them"

"Your family?"

"Dead"

"Your friends?"

"Dead"

Your humanity?"

"Destroyed. I have pictures… wanna see sometime?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Oh you mean destroy the world? It's sort of a hobby I have, the military and I have been fighting it out from way back"

"I mean why have you done this to yourself"

"I was weak"

"No you weren't"

"With emotion I was dragged down, and it stung until I couldn't take it anymore"

"Oh come on, I know you aren't really like this."

"Yes I am"

"I mean you can do so many other things other then kill people"

"You think I'm that flat, I have other hobbies"

"Whew, like what?"

"Photography"

"… Why is that not reassuring"

(evil grin)

"How can you be so heartless"

"I ripped out my humanity. Hello?"

"You are different! I know it!"

"OH will you shut up before I—"

"Before you what. Kill me?"

"Yeah I was just about to say that how did you know"

"You also would not do that to me"

"Just to let you know, I'm in the Guinness book of world records for mass murderers"

"But you can't kill me"

"And why not human?"

"Because you love me"

"Do not."

"And you are in denial"

"Will you shut up already!"

"You need to learn the truth"

"Stop haunting me!"

"I have been assigned to bring you redemption"

"Get away! I don't want any!"

"I know your heart is pure."

(laugh)

"And that your soul can ascend to heaven"

(laughs harder)

"And that upon your blessed judgment you can receive angel hood"

(rolling on floor laughing)

"Hey are you even listening to me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Dangit you are entertaining figment of my imagination!"

"I am not a figment of your imagination!"

"Yes you are"

"I am here to bring you a chance of redemption! Do not slide aside my holy journey"

"Figment! HAHA oh no wait that isn't as good as it's cracked up to be"

"Why!"

"Because that means I can't kill you!"

"UGH!"

She flies away

"Whew glad she's gone, now I don't seem so insane talking to myself—" he turns around to fly off

Valerie is standing behind him

"Some how I think the fruit loop has rubbed off on you more then you'd like to admit"

(eye twitch) "You are now at the top of my hit list. Congratulations"

They open fire on each other

* * *

_A/N: Heh hehe, i was totally bored when i threw this together. Review please!_


	8. Boys Will Be Boys

_A/N Starter side note: you may have to have read the previous chapter for this to make sense, but you have to be something else all together to understand boys, Y chromosome, testosterone etc. (if you aren't already i mean...) Even though i don't understand it i still enjoy laughing at it very much. _

_And this is also amping up the warning label of the entire story. T_T unplanned coincidence but really...? Worth it. _

* * *

Boys will be boys (Wonderful Almosts II)

* * *

Danny looked dumbfounded down at his gloveless hand, Stupid stalker girls gathering memorabilia. Why did this feel so much like a bribe? He grumbled in distaste and changed back. Sam observes his human form

"Try changing back to ghost form now… maybe the glove is back" she suggests.

"And why wouldn't it…" He obliges, still no glove. He sulks

"What can I say, it's happened before…" Sam says. The boy shrugs

"Why is that… like whenever my costume gets ripped it magically repairs it's self?"

They look at each other with matching perplexed expressions. Neither of them realizes this but this has been a lazy cartoonist breaking certain laws of physics and confusing the characters.

Sam changes the subject to battle the silence "Ok then… I guess it's safe to assume that Paulina knows you are half ghost" Sam says

He sulks deeper in remembrance "Yeah… I guess she did hear everything, but she doesn't know who I am"

"So you'd better go as Phantom"

He smiles "And that would be easier"

She walks towards the main entrance and motions for him to follow, "Wouldn't that be incriminating if Fenton comes back for Phantom's glove"

He floats after her, "Heck yeah. You have a plan?"

"Well you just go in invisible and snatch your property,"

"Yeah it's not like they have ghost shields or traps or anything…" Danny said, Sam gave him a look

"You know that's baiting fate"

"Fate's not listening…"

"That is too!"

They exchanged challenging gazes then burst into laughter, Danny went invisible as to not be mobbed by other fans that perhaps want his other glove as Sam walked into the school with him. Tucker approached them

"Hey Sam! How'd you get here so early, and where's Danny"

Sam looked at the spot where Danny was currently invisible "Well, Danny flew me, and he's right here"

Tucker gave her a perplexed look "Ok, what happened"

"Well, it's so cool, Danny's skin is actually more tan when he is in ghost form, how's that for irony? And so then while we were checking that out…" Tucker clears his throat, obviously distracted by some mental image "We got mugged by Paulina, she stole Danny's glove"

"Hello bribes! Does this mean we get to go into the girls locker room!" he says excitedly

Danny doesn't appear, but Tucker shivers as Danny put his hand on his shoulder "It might just be in there…" Danny says adventurously

Sam groans, "You guys just want to go in there don't you…"

Tucker nods, "Yeah…" Danny says

"I'll be in class," Sam says dryly, "you boys have fun."

Sam walks down the hall way out of sight of the two boys, Danny turns Tucker invisible. Meanwhile in the crowded hallways nobody bats an eyelash at their sudden disappearance.

(Line break, because I really REALLY don't want to have a repeat of the last time I tried that)

"The two boys approached the locker room carefully invisible, the never walked place was daunting despite the many times it had been imagined to be tread upon, the terrifyingly sweet prize inside the new territory was about to be claimed for their own…"

"Tucker?"

"What?"

"Stop that." Danny says dryly

"This type of monumental moment just needs to be narrated!" Tucker trills excitedly

"I'll tell you who's mental, now lets get into that locker room!"

"You ready for this?"

The boy grins "Totally, if you stop narrating."

"If you stop narrating." Tucker mocks

Danny walks through the door; inside it is laden with lockers.

"Dude, that is such a buzz kill! It's the same as our locker room." Tucker loudly complains

Danny lets go of the invisibility on the both of them, "Hush, there may be girls in here," he prowled through the locker room with mock sneakiness, Tucker splits up with him to look around other more remote locations

Sam pokes her head in, both boys dive for cover, "You know you may have more luck if you actually follow Paulina to see where she puts the glove." She notices the empty locker room "And wait till there is actually a gym class going on"

Tucker comes out from behind a bench and Danny from out of an open locker "Oh" both boys say at once. Tucker sighs.

"Good times anyway. I've now lived out one dream" Tucker says brightly, "See you later dude"

"Later," Danny says automatically, Tucker leaves Sam and Danny alone in the locker room, a moment of silence passes "Follow Paulina?" Danny asks sheepishly. She laughs a little at him,

"Lets go, and make it invisible please" she commands

Danny grabs her bridal style and phases her through the nearest wall, "She should be at her locker, it is before 8:30" Sam says casually with her eyes anywhere but on the handsome ghost carrying her while they fly invisibly and intangibly, he silently diverts his route towards her locker.

As expected she is there with a very large crowd around her, all admiring her prize

"And we can expect Phantom coming around any minute from now to retrieve his glove" Paulina announces proudly to her followers. Like some sort of cult leader

"You mean I have to go back to her?" he whispers to Sam as they stay hidden watching the mob

"What are you scared or something," Sam asks with mock challenge

"No. Why, I mean why should I be." He responds nervously

"Just do it."

"Yes ma'am"

Sam gives him a little bit of stink eye "Don't call me that," she growls. He shivers and leaves her standing just around the corner.

Paulina was crowing like a rooster displaying her prize, Danny smirks and sneaks in closer to her, he made his glove intangible without turning visible. She realized what was going on and tried to grab the glove back, she growls at the air as he wins the tug-a-war and the glove floats away just out of her reach. Paulina flusters and yells "Phantom! I know you're there!" He turns the glove invisible out of her sight and puts it on.

"And I have my glove back, no thanks for stealing it!" He yelled back, irritated, without bothering to turn visible. She ripped it! He thought angrily

"I was _going to _give it back!" she wines for the sake of her friends around her

"No you weren't" one girl says beside her, she too was looking around the room anxiously for the ghost boy. Paulina ignores her 'friend' _who is not going to get her A-list membership revoked. _Danny added in his mind.

"Show your self!" she barks

"Make me" Danny snarls back, still mad about the glove

"Alright…" Paulina says with a smile, Danny is distracted by the glove repairing it's self. Which was most likely caused by his ghostly energies transmitting into it and healing the same way that a wound on his own body would—WHAM! The Jack-O-nine tails whacks him down on the hard linoleum.

"Ugh" he groans on the floor, regaining visibility. The crowd swarms a pod around him that didn't allow him to see the ceiling. "Where did you get that?" he mumbles

"Oh, this thing? Dear Maddie Fenton loves to see the helpless children of Casper High able to defend themselves against ghost attacks" She purrs and leans over to caress his chin, then stands up straight again and reaches into her back pocket, "And she also gave me one of these" She holds up a Fenton thermos… and did she paint it pink? Sam would cry. "And I bet you know what it is…" She rattles it a little "Because I don't" Danny snorts an involuntary laugh "But if I press this…" The thermos lights up. Suddenly there is a disturbance in the mob

"Danny!" Sam battle cries as she careens through the hoards of rabid foaming fan girls and pushes Danny out of the way of the thermos; they almost tumble into half a dozen clones as most of the girls get out of their way in time. Sam felt a scratch on her arm that she had gotten from one of the zombie-like fashion clones; she made a mental note to get that checked out as soon as possible. Zombie-like or just plain zombie she didn't feel like taking that risk. Paulina meanwhile lets out a very animalistic snarl at her failure to suck Danny **(A/N: leave it this way and many of you will have mental images right about… NOW.)** into the thermos. Many of the other girls take a half step back

Sam breaks the fall on the other side of the foaming mob "Snap out of it!" she shrieks at Danny in apprehension of being caught again. The pulverizing high note Sam hit because of her fear of people who wear _that much_ pink pulled him out of his dazed out expression.

"Oh yeah!" he grabs the both of them and they sink through the floor. They land in the boiler room below; Sam hugs Danny passionately in part relief and part because she had the excuse of relief.

"And you said they didn't have ecto-weapons." She chides gently without letting out of the hug

He laughs sheepishly, "What can I say, fate doesn't just ignore me it hates my guts" They both share a good natured (?) laugh at his misfortune.

Sam pauses and moves back to see his face "Hey Danny, why didn't you escape before I could rescue you?"

"Um" he looks for escape routes as he tries to formulate his words carefully

"Please don't tell me you weren't busy looking at that witch's boobs!"

He blushes "I can explain!" he insists

"Sure you can" she retorts, fuming, and takes a few steps backwards going into a battle stance

"No actually I can't" he says sheepishly, he goes invisible

"Coward" she says to the empty air,

Danny meanwhile is flying away as fast as he can before Sam breaks out the ghost gauntlets. Which _do_ fit in her outfit and _do not_ show. Oh yes… among other things as well.

* * *

_And then there was two of a kind. Well most of the stuff has already been said up top but i'd just like to take this moment to thank the reviewers who had taken the time to actually review the story. But those who silently signed up for story alert will be remembered just not get a mention ^_^ want one? review! _

_Juneluxray, Phantombrat, Aurora Aurie, Serial-Doodler, itsbeenasecret, and Echoheart! _

_Until next time anyways, this has been _

_~FoG_


	9. Censored For The Children

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! It's been a busy summer I thought I would have much more time to myself with the whole nocturnal teenager connection and a computer in my room, but it hardly happened. Well a while ago this spewed out of nowhere and i sort of stuck to it. Who knows, it might turn into something. _

* * *

Censored for the Children

* * *

BEFORE

"Why are we here again" Dani asks Danny suspiciously.

"Because I need a partner in crime" The boy says darkly

"What! You're abandoning being a super hero?" Dani cries out in shock

"SHH! somebody's going to hear you"

"Sorry! But I can't deal with you being like this"

Danny looks up at her in the eye "Just for tonight, and I just have a little prank in mind"

"Ooh" Dani says with a glint in her eye, "Keep on talking…"

AFTER

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN [censored] [censored] [censored] CLONE OF MINE!" Danny yells after his retreating clone, she stops and looks back at him in all innocence that a chased twelve year old can possess at three O clock in the morning.

But in reality she resembled a five year old better. She stops in mid flight and giggles, "Where did you learn those words?" she says in surprise.

Danny does a double take and nearly rams into her, "Internet?" He ventures cautiously.

"Whoa!" Dani exclaims "Say them again! Say them again!"

"You mean [censored] [censored] [censored]?"

She claps her hands together like a two year old "YAY!" She coos

"Why are you suddenly so interested in foul language"

"You mean you know how to talk like a pony?" Dani screams exuberantly

"Foul not foal." Danny says bluntly

"You mean I can't talk like a pony!" The 12 year old screams again

"No! Now stop yelling, weren't we escaping?"

The girl looks back like a deer in headlights "What?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY ROTTEN [censored] [censored] [censored] GHOSTS!" Valerie screams with loaded weapons right behind them.

"Ooh! She knows those funny words too!" Dani squeals, Danny groans,

"Fly!" He snarls at the girl

"OOOoo Danny's a meanie! I don't like you no more!" Valerie fires a shot that narrowly misses Danny's head, he cringes from the blast.

"Come on! Lets go already!" He barks like a commander

"No! Not until you say you're sorry!" Dani cries indignantly

"Fine sorry, fly already." He says as quickly as possible

"Hey look a nice lady is coming to say hi! Hi nice lady" Dani says loudly to Valerie. The girl gives the scene a second take.

"What the… Phantom what did you do to her," Valerie asks blankly

Danny claps his palm to forehead. "Well…" he says

* * *

_And then it was open to the peanut gallery! Because I have no plan whatsoever! :D but Shhhh... you don't need to know that... I want to know what you guys think! _


	10. Implications

_A/N: Just another abandoned thingy I found, enjoy!_

* * *

Implications 

* * *

Dash sneaks up behind Danny during the cold morning, he peered his head over the shoulder shoulder intending for an ambush; his breath going down the other boy's neck "Time for your morning beating Fenturd" he says loudly. Usually at this point in time the boy would meekly turn around and back away from him.

This time he swung around and punched him right in the face.

"What the hell…" he exclaims in bewilderment clutching his nose. Realizing the weakness he was showing to the geek in front of him he changes his tone, "You're gonna pay for that" he growls, hoping to scare the other boy back into meekness

There was not a hint of fear in the other boy's eyes, Dash blinked; they were a bright green that was eerily different to what they usually were. He smiled, but it was twisted enough to look more like a menacing smirk.

"Dash, oh Dash, It's always the same thing for you isn't it." The boy steps forward, casually loosing the fighting stance he had seemingly automatically took on and walking around him, Dash didn't turn his back to the boy, "Beat on Fenton." He sneered mockingly, "Isn't your little destructive hobby just having temper tantrums on me?"

Dash went a little woozy, he just noticed that after all this time after freshman year they were the same height. Fenton even looks taller than him now that they were juniors. The boy was downright intimidating when he needed to be now, there was some tell tale scarring on him as well just peeking from under his shirt, the proud bright white scars reflected a dangerous hobby that he part took in not much dissimilar from his own.

Sure as hell, Dash didn't give him those scars, so who—or what did?

Danny blasted him out of his reflections, he was face to face with him at lightning speed and thrown on to the ground before he could think anymore. He spit to the side and noticed the crowd that was gathering to watch the fight that many people had anticipated (betted?) for a long time now.

Now or never, "I'll show you hobbies," he growled and jumped up throwing a punch at the boy's head.

Which he caught with his own hand and threw it back at him, then followed it up with a hook to the side of Dash's head with his other hand, the football player was unable to dodge as it landed on his ear and threw him sideways. Fortunately (?) He just slided on his feet to the side and rushed at Danny again. The boy simply moved out of his way and threw him on to his face.

Dash stood himself up without charging, he felt embarrassed, he always landed a punch on this dweeb, they don't know _how _to dodge. Ever. Danny yawned then. The insolent gesture implementing how much he truly wasn't trying.

"What's wrong? Never had somebody fight back before?" he called with that freaky smirk on his face.

Dash was caught by surprise as Danny rushed him head on. The other boy swung him up twisted and then slammed him down on the ground. Dash wheezed helplessly as Danny put a foot on his chest.

"You were never strong enough to truly beat me, and you never will be." He said conversationally even with the dark tone in his voice. "And you know what? All of these years I have withstood you has only make me angry." He looks at his hands impassively showing how much effort it really took to hold Dash on the ground.

It all clicked just then. Of course, green eyes, un-canny strength, battle scars…

"Stop." Dash cried from the flat-on-back-position "If you make a reference to the Hulk in this speech of yours I _will _ hit you." Dash growled from the floor. He tried to ready himself from the ground but Danny's foot stopped him, suddenly the foot lightened.

Danny stops in his monologue "What?" he blurts incredulously. He bursts out laughing and walks away.

No, practically skipping away, Dash flipped over and brushed himself off. The question loomed.

* * *

_ Like the spree of updates? It seemed to be the season with more to come! _

_~FoG_


	11. Missing

_A/N: I figure nows as good as time as ever to break the silence. Have fun with this one, and forgive me please?_

* * *

Missing

* * *

("night" one)

It was a dark and stormy night... Actually no it wasn't, however it was quite cloudy on an afternoon for what it's worth. It's not as if that matters much anyway.

Sam and Danny were walking down a hallway in Casper high, it was approximately 9 am and classes hadn't started yet,

"Sam?" He started, nervous.

She was still in the process of feigning her eyes from the sun in a formally gothic manner "Yeah?" She answered,

"Something happened to me last night..."

Her eyes pop open, "Oh no." She said exasperatedly "They didn't get you too!"

He pauses, but catches on to her immediately, "No, I am not a _vampire_!" he points to his eyes "See, not red, blue" he retorts meaningfully.

She gives her hand a non committal wave and moves closer to him. She touches his neck, he flinches back a little bit, it's eerily cold, "No pulse." She says dryly.

"No." He breathes, holding his neck.

She throws her arms up in the air, "Stupid vampires, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Danny groans, "There aren't even real Sam, stop thinking that they've already taken over Amity"

"That's what they want you to think. Now they've gotten you too!" she moans and starts walking in the other direction

"Sam, SAM!" he calls after her and runs behind her "It's not what you think!"

She doesn't slow down "What is it then? What are you? Dead?" she says sarcastically

"Yeah, actually I think so"

"No shit, vampires are dead too!"

He groans and disappears, she notices the lack of footsteps behind her and looks behind her "Danny?" No answer "Must have turned into mist, where the hell are my stakes" she exits the building.

Tucker was waiting outside for her; he was leaning against a tree guarding the entrance

"So, anything in there? You look like you just saw a ghost," he said with a smile

Sam laughed, "No I saw a vampire"

Tucker rose an eyebrow "Vampires don't exist, anyone we know?"

Sam slowed down "Yeah… Danny"

Tucker's jaw dropped "Seriously? I may have to check this out" he leapt off of the tree "I hope you realize that you are fully responsible for me just in case he bites me" he said playfully.

"He's gone though" Sam said solemnly as she leaned against the tree Tucker vacated "Disappeared just like that.", she snaps her fingers, "I suspect he turned into mist"

Tucker sagged in place, "Oh."

"But we'll see him again, he's not going to give up that haunt easily, think about all of the prey available there."

The two teenagers enter the school building in broad daylight this time, they part ways and head to their respective classes. It takes a little bit longer for Tucker to get to his class, he walks through completely deserted halls, they suddenly feel colder. He suddenly feels like he is being watched, spinning around he sees a black haired boy standing alone in the hallway.

"Am I about to have the life drained out of me?" Tucker asks jokingly

Danny sighs, "No, I don't really have a fetish for drinking blood. I think you should talk to Sam about that one"

"Already do, and every time I can never remember our conversations afterwards," They laugh together and then Danny disappears without a trace.

* * *

(night two)

A night had passed and there was no sign of Danny during the school day. Tucker came back at night to see what was wrong.

"Danny?" Tucker calls to an empty hallway

"Yeah?" He answers glumly, reappearing afterwards leaning against the wall just in the path of Tucker's flash light

"What are you still doing here?" He said, worry dripping from his voice "People are getting worried. Oh and Sam thinks you're a vampire"

"She thinks everybody is a vampire. I'm pretty sure that's a Goth thing myself" They both laugh at her expense

"No, seriously what's going on. Nobody can find you anymore except in this school at night"

Danny disappears from the path of his flashlight and reappears beside him "Yeah that is kind of weird, maybe I should like get out more in the day time… If I could find myself that is," he says morbidly

Tucker gasped, from far away Danny looked like he normally did but up close he could see some dramatic changes, his eyes had lost their blue shine and instead were shining with a degree of radioactivity and his hair which was normally jet black with no exceptions had a few white streaks in it.

"What…" Tucker stutters, he barely has time to find his own words before Danny disappears from his vision all together.

He walks out of the school in a daze to Sam, who came with him but refused to come in on grounds that he might bite her.

"So?"

"He's still the same, except he's kind of messed up and morbid"

Sam laughed, "That I can relate to, but what else is wrong with him…" she pauses and tries to catch her thoughts "Like did you see him spontaneously disappear like I did?"

"Yeah twice, once he came back immediately and the next time he didn't"

"Damn, I only got one" she smiled but then sobered up. "What the heck happened to him?

Tucker went to the Fenton's the next morning. The lights on the building are dark, nobody in there bothered to turn on the neon sign signaling that they were open. All of them were inside working a hot line to see where their boy was. Tucker suppressed a sniffle, he knew where Danny was, but he wasn't sure any of them would like it.

He knocks on the door. Maddie answers it quickly. "Tucker! Come in, do you have any news?"

"Yes actually" He says as he was being ushered in

She brightens up "Really, Jack! Come over here! Tucker has news!" Jazz had sauntered into the room; she stayed at the doorway

"I've seen Danny" Tucker states once the two adults settle down

"Where! When!" Maddie feverishly asks, "Why didn't you bring him back with you? Do you need us to pick him up?"

Tucker stayed quiet for a somber second and then spoke "I saw him at the school tonight. Sam and myself were searching for him and saw the open door. He's having some problems as far as I can see when I spoke to him; and it's complicated why he can't come home…" he said in a near whisper

"What's wrong with him?" Maddie asks again, Jack beside her sat solidly, there for moral support more than doing any of the serious questioning

"I don't know. But you are the… ghost experts right?"

All three Fenton's gasp in unison, Maddie bursts into tears on to Jacks waiting shoulder he remains stoic while Jazz incognito leaves the room. Tucker watches her go and is shocked by the sheer amount of overpowering guilt covering her face. He chooses this moment to stand up, however near tears he was he still needed to get this done.

He opened his mouth but then closed it. Did he really want the Fenton's to see their son in the state he was in when Tucker left him last? His head hung, did he really want them to distort the memory. Maybe he should just sit on this one. He had to say something though

"We aren't really sure when he comes and goes but we are sure that it is at the school"

Maddie calms down a bit, "We'll set up camp there later, Thanks Tucker"

He bows himself out and lets out a large sigh of relief as the tension is released.

It was still morning Tucker realized, he headed to school already knowing the way from Danny's house.

* * *

_Sorry for the morbidity. The only other matter left to discuss is whether to continue this one or not. Think of it as a concept drawing more so than the real thing._

_~FoG_


End file.
